


Years to come...

by 2HappyHawaii2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-05 12:52:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2HappyHawaii2/pseuds/2HappyHawaii2
Summary: Tony and Stephen were healing together, but this just the bonanza before the storm, they would see their son again?





	1. empty...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> This is the first time writing for this fandom too!  
> I hope you guys enjoy...  
> please let me know what you think..  
>  I'm out!  
> Aloha - Happy Hawaii!

Tony was at his lab, his usual routine, drinking his so nedeed coffee, the rich smell of roasted coffee, the caffeine flowing through his veins, preparing him for the dawn. But his trance was broken when he felt two strong arms wrapping around his waist softly.

\- Tony...let’s go to bed dear... – Whispered Stephen on the mechanic ears, quietly but lovingly...

Tony turned around and hugged his husband, putting his head on his chest, basking at the sorcerer presence, and let Stephen heart beat be a lullaby...

But a faint cry demands for the couple attention, at his nursery Winter called for his dads.

Both men went to they child room’s, but when they arrived, they became defensive, because there was a red headed men holding Winter, with the sickiest grin that a human could muster.

Stephen hands was glowing, his magic read to be used, and Tony was already pointing the propulsor at the stranger.

\- Now now, i wouldn’t do that, want to hurt this little inocente face? – Asked the intruder, with a evil glint in his eyes.

\- What do you want? – Hissed Tony, gritting his teeth

\- Who do you work for? – demanded the sorcerer with a ice glare.

\- So many questions… I’m here because I want…no even better, it’s just an old fashion  
revenge.

\- what are you talking about? – Asked the mechanic, still point the propulsor at the red headed holding his son.

\- Nothing… Just that both of you arrested my father – Said the men, with utter normalcy.

\- So you want to blame us for your father’s behavior? –Asked Stephen incredulous, but not letting his guard down. 

 

\- No, don’t be silly wizard, I just want to take away something you both love – answered the red headed, his eyes glinting with madness. 

\- Fuck! You gonna regret that, give back my son, and we won’t hurt you -   
threatened Tony, locking his eyes with the other men, holding his ground.

\- Again with the threats... you realized that i’m holding your son right? Don’t be cock Mr. Stark – Pure venom was the men words, like wanted to cut the mechanic in half, breaking his sanity.

\- Leave Winter out of this, this is between us – Warned Stephen, with the coldest glare, he would do anything to safe his son and protect his husband.

\- Ooh, no, not anymore, my dear Strange...- Said the red readed, pure exciment pulsing through his skin, his brain was in ecstasy...

Winter was crying hard now, liking he was felling the atsmophere, he started to squirm on the men arms..

\- Sh, shhh, it’s nothing kid – The intruder said, rocking the baby, to calm down the child.

\- Don’t talk to him – Said Stephem, his anger was starting to rise, he couldn’t see this anymore.

And just like that, the red headed opened a portal, and went through him, the last thing the couple saw was the fading orange spark, closing the portal, sealing the child’s fate...

\- Winter! – Both men shouted, and ran to the place that once was the portal, Tony was the first one to talk:

\- Stephen, he’s a wizard! Who’s he? – Asked the mechanic, his voice raising with anger, but not towards his husband.

\- I don’t know Tony, i never saw him at the sactum – Answered the sorcerer, his voice breaking.

\- We gonna find him, together – Affirmed Tony,hugging his husband, and the they stayed ther, looking at Winter crib and a vow, that the would find each other soon, because thet would turn this world upside down if they nedeed too, to find him...


	2. The  intentions...

Stephen and tony were at their bedroom, both at lost, the sunlight was asking for license, and bringing with him a new hope for both men...

This felling of being powerless, was flowing through their body, they’re trying to let set what just happenned, their baby boy was kidnapped and they couldn’t do anything...

\- Sthep... our baby boy... – Tony was holding back a sob, putting his head on the sorcerer shoulder.

\- I know dear, we gonna find him, i’m sure – Said Stephen, reassuring his husband, passing his hands through the engineer hair, hiding his tears.

The couple stayed like that fow a while, basking in each others presence, trying to gather strength, to search for their child.

The whole avengers team was gathered at the avengers tower,offering their help on the quest to find Winter.

The billionaire went to his lab, and locked himself there, not allowing anynody in, besides the sorcerer.

\- F.R.I.D.A.Y, could you ran a scan at Winter’s nursery, please? – Asked Tony, quietly.

\- Right away, boss – answered the A.I, speaking softly, like was felling her boss distress.

The engineer spent the whole day secluded at his safe place, he didin’t want to wast a second without looking for his child...

Stephen too, he was everyday at the sactum, searching for new magics, that could help find their son.

The clock was ticking, and not a single clue could be found, whoever was, this person  
has a great knowledge at mystics arts, and didn’t to be localized.

But far away from the avengers tower, the red headed men was at his hideout, holding litlle Winter, that was crying non stop for hours...

\- Make this thing stop! – Shouted the kidnapper to the other persin next to him.

\- I’m trying, if you want you can do it – Hissed the other men, annoyed.

\- Just because you’re my brother you don’t have the right to talk to me like that – Warned Green, with a dark tone, his green eyes shining with wicknedness.

\- ha-ha – The sarcarsm was writen all over his face, challenging his brother, and rocking the screaming baby.

After two hours Winter slept, for both men sanity, they were sprawled at the couch, but on the blink of pass out...  
\- Remember why we’re doing this again? – Asked the younger Green, reallt questioning his life choices.

\- Dear brother, why, it’s obvious we gonna use this thing as our weapon – Said the older men, pointing at Winter, in a crib across the room.

 

And just like that this sentence sealed little Winter’s fate, not allowing the child know who he really was, not asking for license, wrecking his parentes world as his own...

In the couple’s room, they were at the balcony, watching the moon, only hoping that this hell would come to a end, but little they know that the storm only began, with thunders at his apex…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! i hope you guys're enjoying the fic!!  
> Here we go one more chapter!


End file.
